


Uncorked Bottles

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Tommy messes around with Wilbur's potion stuff and Techno regrets trusting him.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Identical Grins [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 17
Kudos: 374





	Uncorked Bottles

Techno frowns at his reflection. When originally packing to leave his Empire for Pogtopia, he’d forgotten his hair dye. He’d managed to get away with it just over a month, but he can only hide his growing roots for so long. With a sigh Techno braids it and puts his crown back on. Like most days in Pogtopia, he makes the way to his farm. He spends hours there picking and replanting potatoes. He listens to the bustle of people coming and going. Techno chuckles as Tommy picks fights, never good at being bored.

At some point Wilbur walks in practically dragging a disgruntled Tommy. “Watch him,” He hisses and Techno nods. More often than not Tommy is dropped in to either watch or help Techno when nobody can keep an eye on him.

“What’d you do this time?” Techno asks.

Tommy rests his head on his knees. “Fucked around with Wilbur’s potion shit. It didn’t even _do_ anything.”

“Ah.”

He goes back to farming potatoes in silence. Tommy fidgets in his spot, never being one for staying still.

“Wanna try it?”

Techno blinks. “What?”

“ I _said,_ Do you want to try it?” He shakes a potion bottle seemingly pulled from nowhere.

Techno’s completely stopped farming by now, just staring at him in shock. “Tommy, what the hell. Why would I drink your potion when I don’t even know what it does?”

“Listen, I’ve already drank it-”

“Tommy, dude, don’t do that.”

“-and it did nothing. Here, I’ll do it again right now.” Tommy uncorks the bottle and Techno can’t don’t anything but watch as he takes a sip. He waits, and sure enough nothing happens. “Wanna try it?”

“Fine.” He takes the bottle from Tommy’s outstretched hand and drinks. He doesn’t feel any different. He goes back to farming only for Tommy to squeak a couple of moments later.

“What, Tommy?”

  
  


He pulls at his collar and gives a strained laugh. “Your- your hair, uh, you just might want to look.”

Techno blinks before rushing to the bathroom mirror. There is no longer any pink or bleach in his hair, just a shade of brown he hasn’t seen in years. 

“What the _fuck_.”

He rushes out of the room calling Wilbur’s name. He knows potions, he’ll know what to do. It was his shit that Tommy was messing with. He glares at Tommy who’s following a couple of steps behind.

Wilbur enters the main area and pauses. Tommy shuffles his feet, refusing to look at either of his brothers. 

“Tommy, you said you gave me all of them.”

“Yeah, uh, I lied.”

With a sigh, he turns towards Techno.

“Mundane potion,” Wilbur says. “There’s not much to be done about it other than re-dye.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem, if I actually had my dye,” Techno answers.

Wilbur nods. “I can try to find some.”

  
  
“I can deal with it. Don’t wanna risk your base and all that,” Techno says.

He leaves to continue farming. Wilbur’s scolding echo off the walls and Techno can barely hear Tommy’s apologies. He gathers countless potatoes and listens to the comings and goings of everyone. No one bothers him. 

Eventually Techno can hear the ruckus of dinner and leaves the farm. He can smell some sort of stew and burnt rolls. Tommy and Tubbo stumble in covered with dirt and new bruises. Tommy pauses and looks at Techno. “I’m still sorry about your hair.”

“It’s fine.”  
  


Tubbo glances over. “Oh yeah, I forgot you guys are twins.”

Tommy cackles and Techno tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Most know that the three of them are adopted brothers and just assume that none of them are blood. Between the pink hair and obvious tusks, they look quite different even without the scars.

Each of them grab their bowl and sit throughout this part of the cavern. Light conversation is held, not too deep. None of them speak about the fact that Schlatt thinks Tubbo is in Manburg. Tommy’s gonna be watched for a few days to keep him out of major trouble since he _clearly_ cannot be trusted. Wilbur is going to organize his potion supplies and move where they’re stored in an attempt to keep curious people out. It’ll be a planning week more than an action week.

**Author's Note:**

> This has far more dialogue than I like to write, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Need to watch more of Techno's videos to nail down his voice. 
> 
> *edited for some grammar, spelling, formatting, and clarification. Sorry for my tendency to make very minor changes every time I re-read*
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
